


Chained in the Stockades

by pyromania2667



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Body Hair, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Muscles, Prison, Prison Sex, Prisoner of War, Sweat, bara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyromania2667/pseuds/pyromania2667
Summary: A nice little commission of Saurfang x Greymane
Relationships: Genn Greymane/Varok Saurfang, Human/Orc, orc/worgen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Chained in the Stockades

After the assault on Lordaeron, the Alliance managed to incarcerate Saurfang after he put up a fight against the band of soldiers.

Genn treads through the dimmed stockades, ready to meet the prisoner with the fleeting moments he has to himself.

Anduin’s words ring through his mind, _“Even as a prisoner, we cannot treat him with any contempt, Genn. This is a war, but we cannot do anything rash. As my advisor, I’m sure I can trust you with showing diplomacy? This is a delicate matter and we cannot jeopardize it.”_

Genn growls softly to himself as he takes steps closer to the cell. As the advisor to the king of Stormwind, he swore to carry out diplomacy and follow the boy’s rule.

The cell at the hall was barred from entry, Genn took out his keys to allow himself to enter the orc’s cell.

The interior was dank, the cell only suited with a fur bedroll as dimly lit lanterns give the room faint illumination. The room itself is only about 12 feet tall and 20 feet wide. Wrist chains hang from the wall, swaying loosely. A massive orc is tied to the wall with an enchanted chain constricting his legs, preventing him from moving too far. 

_“Saurfang,”_ Genn greeted.

The orc remained silent.

Even on his knees, Genn could see that the orc was sturdily built. His green skin is sculpted with turgid muscles that rivaled the old man’s physique. Genn knew that despite his immense strength it would be unwise to take on an orc. He clenched his fist but managed to restrain himself. After all, Anduin has said that a prisoner of war must be treated with respect.

 _“There is no honor in this war…”_ the orc grunted softly.

Genn growls softly, every fiber of his being wants to pounce at the brute and rip him to shreds, but he could never face Anduin after mauling a prisoner to death.

Finally, Genn speaks up, _“Sylvanas is out there, we must do something about that witch! You ask for honor, this is your chance to redeem the horde, we must kill the rat!”_

 _“ENOUGH!”_ Saurfang shouts, _“I will not listen to you cry about what honor is when I already know what it means to myself.”_

Genn folds his arms.

_“You think betraying my warchief is honorable?”_

Genn sighs softly, eyeing the green-skinned behemoth once more. Saurfang is notably taller than him, but whilst kneeling they’re nearly eye to eye. Something is stirring within the old wolf, perhaps it’s because he’s never been with someone larger than him, even many Draenei struggled to match his physique. Though being this close to a renowned orc such as Saurfang, despite his internalized disdain for them, there’s almost something enthralling about his presence.

The orc’s tremendous musculature shifts and flexes with each movement as the orc looks up at Genn. Even the veins along his muscles are apparent through some of his clothing.

Genn shakes his head, he’s here for interrogation.

_“Do not speak to me, human, there is nothing I wish to talk about.”_

Genn folds his arms once more, _“Saurfang, you fought willingly, but I could tell you held back at the gates of Lordaeron, there must be a reason for your hesitation. We both know Sylvanas is not fit to rule the horde.”_

Saurfang sighs softly, _“Sylvanas is warchief, I would dishonor my people if I were to become a turncoat so quickly.”_

_“We have more in common than you might think, Saurfang… Sylvanas has taken much from us, things we once held dearly. We must avenge what has been lost for a better future.”_

Saurfang quickly retorts, _“What are you getting at? You expect me to listen to you just because we don’t get along with that banshee?”_

The Gilnean eyed the orc, it would be quite the mountain to climb… His curiosity grew quickly into an obsession, he was determined to see just how strong an orc truly is. _“We don’t have to get along with her, Saurfang… Though there is something else I want from you.”_ Genn tried to readjust himself, his loins stirred as his bulge became more pronounced.

Saurfang paid attention to Genn idly touching himself, “Just because I’m a prisoner you think I want to be friends?”

Genn shakes his head, _“Not quite, Saurfang… I know you have been holding back at Lordaeron, and I think perhaps I could test my strength against yours.”_ Without any further words, Genn removed his jacket, allowing it to fall to the floor behind him before he undid the buttons keeping his shirt clasped together.

The cloth was taught around Genn’s chiseled physique. Even for an older man, the fabric strained against the bulk of his muscles, clinging tightly to him as he slowly pulled his shirt off of him, revealing his burly pectorals and chiseled abdominals. The man was coated in greyed hairs, his body hardened from age and combat.

Saurfang snarled slightly, the old orc was no stranger to combat. He followed suit, removing his tabard to unveil his thick chest. His toned body was marred with scars, coated with hair, much like Genn.

Saurfang matched Genn’s gaze, _“If you seemed so inclined on a test of strength, then maybe I’d be willing to talk if you can match me.”_

The orc stood up, hardly a foot taller than the man. Genn knew that despite the sturdiness that Orcs are made with, his strength is enough to rival any orc. Though Saurfang is not just an ordinary orc, he’s far more than just a veteran as well.

Genn raises his arms, reading himself for the orc. Saurfang shifts his stance, bracing for the worgen. Though his legs are bound by chains, Saurfang does have enough freedom of movement to walk near the wall, but he cannot venture more than halfway across the cage.

Genn forced himself against Saurfang, grabbing hold of his hands, trying to push against the orc. Their fingers interlocked with each other as both men were trying to force their strength and pin down their opponent.

Saurfang was not one to fall back so easily, he braced his footing to allow him to push Genn back. Saurfang panted softly before speaking up, _“For a human, you’re a lot stronger than you look.”_

Genn snickered, _“I’m not an ordinary human, orc.”_ The man pushed with greater might, he could feel the room heating up with the two of them working up a sweat together. Rivulets of sweat dripped from his brow as he worked harder against the orc. His arms straining slightly, fighting to prove his worth and outman the orc before him.

Genn continues pushing against Saurfang, he can feel the orc’s grip slipping. Genn smirks in satisfaction of himself, the knowledge that he can best the orc at his strength drives him to fight harder. Saurfang’s breaths grow harder, increasing in tempo. Genn notices the orc starts sweating with even greater intensity than he already is.

 _“Can’t keep up, old man?”_ Genn goads.

Saurfang gives a determined grunt in response, pushing Genn back, but not enough to gain enough ground on the man.

Genn snickers as he pushes more of his weight onto the orc before finally managing to best Saurfang in the brawl.

Genn forces the orc onto the ground, straddling onto him and keeping the burly brute pinned beneath his physique. Something about managing to down such a behemoth is getting to him, his erection bulges within his pants as he takes a moment to catch his breath on Saurfang.

The orc’s heavy breaths rock Genn up and down at a steady pace, exhausted from the exertion.

 _“Looks like you’re my prisoner now,”_ Genn mocks as he grabs the chain bracers from the wall and ties Saurfang’s arms above his head.

_“Fine… You have won, I won’t say you didn't do it for mockery. I will allow you to speak, is that what you want?”_

Genn can feel his erection throb gently within his undergarments, there’s much more he wants now. He traces his finger’s along Saurfang’s thick chest, admiring the physique of the orc.

He can feel his body grow hot, reflexively bringing up his hand to rub at his grizzled pectorals. No, there’s something much more Genn wants now… Judging by the stiffening prick prodding at his underside, Genn has a feeling Saurfang wants it as much as he does.

Saurfang’s erection pulses with need underneath the man. Thoughts race through Genn as he brings himself closer to the orc, perhaps a little teasing could provoke the orc. He drags his fingers along the creases of Saurfang’s abs, admiring the rigidness of his chiseled physique.

Saurfang grunts softly as Genn brings his face down, dragging his tongue along the orc’s thick pectorals. The slight traces of sweat linger on his skin as Genn circles his tongue around Saurfang’s areola. He takes a deep sniff of the orc’s musky scent, admiring the air around him, the scent of such a strong orc is a little more enticing than he’s willing to admit.

Pulling back, Genn grins in satisfaction, enjoying the pained expression on Saurfang’s face as the orc desperately bucks against him. Saurfang’s heart beats with intensity and in tandem with the pulsating of his erection within his loincloth. Genn presses the orc down, keeping him pinned beneath his weight.

Saurfang grunts in desperation, but relents as he succumbs to Genn’s superior strength.

Genn brings his face closer to Saurfang’s, pulling on the tassels of his hair as the man brings his lips to the orc. Saurfang grunts softly before returning the gesture as Genn locks lips with him. The orc’s face is radiating warmth, coaxing Genn to pull him closer, wrapping his other arm around him for support as he sinks into the orc’s burly torso.

Genn pulls back softly, threads of saliva link the two as Saurfang pants breathlessly, wordlessly begging for Genn to continue. The sound of fabric straining is heard from below him as Saurfang’s erection breaks through his loincloth, splayed for the worgen to admire from underneath him.

Genn tugs at the rigid protrusion in his groin, the sight is unbearable and he needs to disrobe the remains of his garments immediately. Wasting no time, Genn finally strips the two of them free of any remaining clothing.

He pulls back slightly, pressing his erection against the orc’s, steady streams of precum leak from the two of them as Genn takes a moment to compare his girth to the orc. As he expected, the orc was more than just a behemoth as far as physique goes. While Genn doesn’t exactly consider himself to be extremely endowed, he can’t help but feel tiny next to Saurfang. The orc is massive while Genn’s length reaches a little over half while pressed against his meat.

Despite this, Genn can feel his mouth salivating at the thought of frotting against him. Biting his lip softly, he grips both of their shafts, savoring the incessant pulsating of Saurfang’s throbbing cock as he slowly grinds against him. Both of them continue to leak pre as Genn uses it as extra lubrication as he continues brushing himself against the orc.

Saurfang’s panting grows heavier as he bucks against Genn once more. Genn can’t help but grin again as he has the orc completely wrapped around his fingers. _“Look at you, a war veteran. You are nothing but putty within my hands.”_

Saurfang whimpers softly, his erection throbbing with greater need as he bucks against Genn again.

_“Do that again and I’ll be forced to but you back in your place, dog.”_

Saurfang responds with a needy glance but submits once more as Genn continues to frot against him. Seeing the desperation in his face only serves to turn Genn on further, he wants more, he needs more. He loosens his grip on Saurfang’s erection, tracing his finger along with the veiny girth, admiring just how thick he truly is.

More precum leaks from the tip as Genn coats Saurfang in his juices. It’ll suffice, after all, there is plenty of it. Genn lifts himself above the orc, positioning his backdoor just at the tip of Saurfang’s erection.

Saurfang struggles within his binds, Genn can see the torment in his face, _“Ha, horny bastard… You want me to sit on you, don’t you? Is that what you want, pig?”_

Saurfang grunts with need, his arms straining from the chains. If they weren’t enchanted, Genn knows there’d be nothing stopping the orc from completely ravaging him… perhaps that wouldn’t be a terrible option all things considered.

Genn slowly lowers himself onto the orc, he can feel his anus stretching as he slides down every inch of the throbbing girth. Before he knows it, Genn finds himself pressed against Saurfang’s crotch, savoring every last inch of the orc inside of him.

Saurfang bucks with need, ramming his cock against Genn’s prostate, causing the worgen to nearly cum immediately, groaning in pleasure. Genn struggles to compose himself as his human form loses its shape slightly, but not enough to go full feral.

His forearms wrap in hair as his fingernails sharpen, _“Damn,”_ Genn curses to himself, the thought of losing himself so quickly to the hunk is almost demoralizing. Genn brings his claws to Saurfang’s chest, clawing at the orc’s meaty pectorals, desperate to get more of his fingers across his form. He just can’t resist the beast, should he be cursing himself for the lack of control or simply give into wanton desire? Is he actually going to sink so low as to consider giving in to this behemoth? His hands take action before he can think as they reflexively begin roaming the orc’s hairy chest, wanting to dig deeper and allow himself to be completely enraptured by the taut perfection of his muscles.

The orc pants with pleasure as Genn scratches him, slowly digging his nails along his torso. As Genn slowly begins bouncing on the orc, Saurfang thrusts into him with greater need, his wrists strain against the bindings as he pumps into Genn with every ounce of his might.

Genn brings a gnarled claw to his throbbing erection, fiercely gripping it as he uses his precum as lubrication while masturbating in tandem with Saurfang’s thrusts. The man’s moans shift to grunts as the pressure against his prostate is proving too much for him. With a loud howl, he finally cums. Genn desperately clenches his sphincter on the orc’s girth, desperately attempting to milk him for everything he’s worth as he shoots several waves of seed, completely coating Saurfang’s torso and face.

His orgasm triggers Saurfang’s as the orc moans loudly, rocking Genn’s entire body with the deep thrums of ecstasy. The orc’s orgasm is far more intense than the one he just gave, he can feel the waves of cum pour into his backdoor, filling him up past his limits as the cum is forced to leak out.

Genn tries to catch his breath, holding onto the orc as he slowly sinks on him, resting on his thick chest. It is not until Saurfang gives another eager thrust Genn realizes the orc hasn’t gone soft. He looks up to meet the orc’s gaze, only to be met with eyes maddened with lust.

With renewed vigor, Saurfang strains with all his might against the chains keeping him bound. Genn watches in awe as the veins along his arms bulge out, the massive muscles flexing before breaking free of the chains. Saurfang wastes no time gripping Genn by his hips, pulling him deeper onto his dick.

Genn moans as Saurfang thrusts into him, using the man like a cheap toy for his benefit. The orc pants heavily, thoughts consumed only by trying to breed the man before him.

Genn squirms softly, but yields completely, unable to do anything but let the strong orc act out his will. He slumps on top of the orc, resting his face on his massive chest as Saurfang tightens his grip on him, thrusting with increased vigor. The excessive amount of cum Saurfang has poured into him allows him to slide in with little resistance as each thrust into him rubs against his prostate, causing Genn to mewl softly into the orc. His curse retreats, leaving him fully human once more as his entire being is enraptured by the orc’s presence.

Saurfang brings his massive hands down Genn’s hips before roughly gripping his ass, pulling him deeper with each thrust as Genn clutches onto the orc as if his life depended on it. The rough pace only causes Genn to cum again, his throbbing manhood rubs between his abs and Saurfang’s before cumming again.

Saurfang sneers in satisfaction knowing that he has managed to subdue the man before wrapping an arm around his back and pulling his face to meet his, dragging him into a harsh kiss as he worms his tongue past the man’s lips to explore his mouth.

Genn submits completely to the huge orc, all thoughts of disdain for his kind are wiped out with each thrust into his ass. He pulls back for a breath, but Saurfang is quick to stop him, pulling the man back for another kiss, unwilling to let him escape.

Genn brings his hands up, wrapping around Saurfang’s neck as the orc continues to ravage him.

Grunting into the kiss, Saurfang’s pace loses its rhythm as Genn can feel every inch of his dick pulsate with greater intensity. Genn reflexively clenches his sphincter around him, trying to get him to unload everything he has left inside him.

With a low moan, Saurfang cums once more, grasping Genn’s body tighter, pulling him deeper into the kiss. Genn squirms softly, trying to get comfortable as the orc squeezes him tighter into the embrace.

Genn’s ass is completely filled as Saurfang slowly deflates, cum cascades from his hole as the cock exits. Spent, Genn opens his eyes as they break the kiss, giving Saurfang a dull gaze.

Saurfang grins softly, _“Hah… You gotta visit more often…”_

Genn doesn’t respond as he holds onto the orc, sinking into his embrace as the two men revel in the afterglow.After a moment of silent cuddling, Genn speaks up, _“Perhaps I will, orc… Perhaps I will...”_


End file.
